Stephen Curry
Wardell Stephen Curry II (born March 14, 1988) is an American professional basketball player with the Golden State Warriors of the National Basketball Association. A guard, Curry is listed as 6'3 . He played college basketball for the Wildcats of Davidson College from 2006 to 2009. In 2008–09 he led the nation in scoring with 28.6 points per game and was a consensus first-team All-America selection by The Sporting News, Associated Press, National Association of Basketball Coaches (NABC) and the United States Basketball Writers Association (USBWA). Curry was twice named Southern Conference Player of the Year and to the John R. Wooden Award All-American team, set the all-time scoring record for Davidson and the Southern Conference, set school career records for three-pointers, free throws, 30-point games and 40-point games, set a single season NCAA record for three-pointers, and led Davidson to two straight NCAA tournament appearances. Curry is the son of former NBA player Dell Curry and former volleyball standout Sonya Curry. On April 23, 2009, Curry announced that he would leave Davidson after his junior year to enter the 2009 NBA Draft, and on June 25, 2009, he was selected 7th overall by the Golden State Warriors. In the 2012–13 season, Curry set the NBA record for three-pointers made in a regular season (272). High school career Born in Akron, Ohio, Curry attended Charlotte Christian School in Charlotte, North Carolina. At Charlotte Christian School Curry was named all-state, all-conference, and team MVP while he led his team to three conference titles and three state playoff appearances. He finished his senior season by shooting over 48% from three-point range. Despite the success Curry had in high school, the then 6'0, 160-pound senior did not receive any scholarship offers from major-conference schools. Since Curry's father played for Virginia Tech and is in their Hall of Fame, Curry wanted to play for the Hokies, but the Hokies only offered him a place as a walk-on Curry chose Davidson College, a school that had not won an NCAA Tournament game since 1969. Collegiate career Freshman season Before Stephen Curry played even one college game, head coach, Bob McKillop, said at a Davidson Alumni event, "Wait till you see Steph Curry. He is something special." In his second collegiate game against the University of Michigan, Curry scored 32 points, dished out 4 assists, and grabbed 9 rebounds. Curry led the Southern Conference in scoring, averaging 21.5 points per game and was second in the nation among freshmen in scoring, to Texas' Kevin Durant, who ended up being the 2nd pick in the 2007 NBA Draft. Curry's scoring ability helped the Wildcats to a 29–5 overall record and a Southern Conference regular season title. On March 2, 2007, in the Southern Conference semi-finals, facing Furman University, Curry set the NCAA freshman season record for 3-point field goals with 113, topping the previous season record of 109 set by Keydren Clark of St. Peter's. Curry eclipsed the school freshman scoring record with his 502nd point against University of Tennessee at Chattanooga on February 6, 2007. On March 15, 2007, Davidson marched into the NCAA Tournament as a 13 seed set to play the University of Maryland. Even though Davidson lost 82–70, Curry was the leading scorer with 30 points and received a standing ovation when he fouled out. Curry ended his freshman season with 730 total points, including 122 3-point field goals. After the season ended Curry was selected for the USA team that appeared at the 2007 FIBA U19 World Championships in Novi Sad, Serbia. Despite playing only 18 minutes per game, Curry averaged 9.4 points, 3.8 rebounds, and 2.2 assists while shooting 45% from the floor. Curry was selected as Southern Conference Freshman of the Year, Tournament MVP, All-tournament team, All-freshman team, and first team All-SoCon. He also was named an honorable mention in Sports Illustrated's All-Mid-Major. Sophomore season Coming off a stellar freshman season, Curry was eager to impress again. In this season Davidson played a tough non-conference schedule, including North Carolina, Duke, NC State, and UCLA. Despite being lightly regarded these games, against top-ranked opponents, were very close, but unfortunately for Curry and the Wildcats, all were losses. Curry, however, played well in each game, scoring 24 against UNC, 20 against Duke,29 against NC State, and 15 against UCLA. On February 13, 2008, Curry's 41-point game against UNC-Greensboro helped Davidson come back from a 20-point first half deficit to win. Curry once again led the Southern Conference in scoring, averaging 25.5 points per game and ended up fifth in Division I in scoring, while adding 4.7 rebounds per game and 2.8 assists per game. His scoring and leadership abilities led the Wildcats to a 26–6 regular season record, and a 20–0 conference record. As a result Davidson earned its third straight NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship Tournament bid in 2008 (as a "10" seed). On March 21, 2008, Davidson matched up with seventh seeded Gonzaga. Despite Gonzaga being ahead by as many as 11 points early in the second half of this game, Curry scored 30 points in that half to push Davidson to their first NCAA Tournament win since 1969, 82–76. Curry ended up with 40 points, going 8-for-10 from 3-point range.On March 23, Davidson played second seeded Georgetown in the second round of the NCAA Tournament. Georgetown entered the game as a heavy favorite after an appearance in the Final Four in 2007 and holding a number eight national ranking. Curry was held to only five points in the first half of the game, and his team trailed by 17 points at that point. However, Curry scored 25 points in the second half to push Davidson to a stunning 74–70 win. On March 28, 2008, Curry led Davidson to another upset win against third-seeded Wisconsin. With LeBron James in attendance Curry scored 33 points over his defender Michael Flowers, who was considered one of the best defensive guards in the nation. Davidson won easily, 73–56, advancing to the Elite 8 for the first time since 1969. In this game Curry joined Clyde Lovellette, Kansas, Jerry Chambers, Utah, and Glenn Robinson, Purdue, as the only college players to score over 30 points in their first four career NCAA tournament games. Curry also tied the single-season record for most three-pointers made in one season set by Darrin Fitzgerald of Butler in 1986–87 with 158.He set the record in the next game, against the Kansas Jayhawks, with his 159th three-pointer of the season. Despite Curry's 25 points, Davidson fell to the top-seeded and eventual national champion Jayhawks 59–57 on March 30, 2008. Curry was named to the Associated Press' All-America Second Team on March 31, 2008. He also was named the Most Outstanding Player of the Midwest Region of the 2008 NCAA Men's Division I Basketball Championship Tournament, becoming the first player from a team not making the Final Four to do so since Juwan Howard of Michigan in 1994. Curry was nominated for an ESPY in the Breakthrough Player of the Year category. Junior season After Davidson's loss in the NCAA Regional Finals against Kansas, Curry announced that he would return for his junior year. Curry said he wanted to develop as a point guard and be able to create his own shot to get ready for the NBA. On November 18, 2008, Curry scored a career-high 44 points in Davidson's 82–78 loss to Oklahoma.He extended a career-long streak by scoring at least 25 points for the seventh straight game. On November 21, Curry registered a career-high 13 assists, to go along with 30 points, in Davidson's 97–70 win over Winthrop.He was held scoreless in a 78–48 win over Loyola on November 25. Loyola double-teamed Curry constantly in a historic game in his career — it was the first ever time he failed to score and only his second collegiate game without double digits.In Davison's next game (11 days later) Curry matched his career-high of 44 in a 72–67 win over North Carolina State. Scoring Davidson's final 10 points, he helped his team clinch the game in the last moments with a three-point shot from 30ft, and two clinching free throws with 4.1 seconds remaining. He also had a team-high 3 steals. On December 20 Curry went cold in the John Wooden Tradition in Indianapolis. Going 5-for-26 field goals, including hitting only 2-of-12 threes, he finished with only 13 points against Purdue and its defense (led by Chris Kramer), resulting in the Wildcats' second loss of the season, a score of 76–58. On January 3, 2009, Curry surpassed the 2000-point mark for his career, as he scored 21 points against Samford; he had accomplished this feat in just his 83rd career game.On January 7, 2009, Curry scored 29 points in a loss to Duke, and as a result became the second leading scorer in Davidson's history. On January 28, 2009, Curry made a 75ft shot as time expired in the first half in a 92–70 win against Chattanooga. On February 14, 2009, Curry rolled his ankle in the second half of a win over Furman University. The injury caused Curry to miss the February 18 game against The Citadel, and was the first/only game he missed in his college career. Curry became Davidson's all time leading scorer on February 28, 2009, surpassing previous record holder John Gerdy. Stephen Curry scored 34 points in a 99–56 win against Georgia Southern, giving Curry 2,488 points for his career. Although Curry opted out of his senior year at Davidson, he still wanted to earn a degree, so he took online summer classes to that end. NBA career 2009–10 season In the 2009 NBA Draft in June 2009 the Golden State Warriors selected Curry in the first round with the seventh overall pick. He subsequently signed a four-year, $12.7 million contract in July 2009. Curry made his NBA regular season debut on October 28, 2009 in the Warriors' 2009–10 season opener against the Houston Rockets. Curry started the game and finished with 14 points, seven assists, four steals and two turnovers in 36 minutes of play. On January 23, 2010, Curry finished with a then career high 32 points in a game against the New Jersey Nets as the Warriors looked to Curry to carry the team while Monta Ellis was out with an injury. On February 10, 2010, Curry got his first triple-double in his career with 36 points, 13 assists and 10 rebounds, including 7-of-11 from 3-point range. On April 7, 2010, Curry came close to a quadruple-double finishing with 27 points, 14 assists, 8 rebounds and 7 steals in Don Nelson's 1,333rd win as an NBA head coach, as Nelson set a new NBA record for career coaching wins. Curry also had a rookie high of 5 30-point, 10-assist games, which was also the 3rd most in the league behind Lebron James and Dwyane Wade. He broke an NBA record for most threes made in a season by a rookie with 166 made on .437 accuracy. Curry was invited to play on the rookie team in the Rookie-Sophomore game during the 2010 NBA All-Star Weekend, in which he scored 14 points to help the rookies defeat the sophomores. Due to Curry's dominant performance with the Warriors in his rookie season, he was a contender for the 2009–2010 NBA Rookie of the Year Award. On April 14, 2010, Curry scored a new career high 42 points in the last game of the season in a win against the Portland Trail Blazers. Curry finished second in the Rookie of the Year voting, behind Sacramento Kings guard Tyreke Evans, and was one of the three unanimous selections to the 2010 All-Rookie First Team, alongside Evans and Brandon Jennings of the Milwaukee Bucks. He averaged 17.5 points, 4.5 rebounds, 5.9 assists, and 1.9 steals for the season as Golden State went 26-56 and missed the playoffs. 2010–11 season During the 2011 NBA All-Star Weekend, Curry beat Russell Westbrook of the Oklahoma City Thunder to win the Taco Bell Skills Challenge with a time of 28.2 in the final round. Stephen Curry was also the recipient of the NBA Sportsmanship Award for the 2010–2011 season. He averaged 18.6 points, 3.9 rebounds, 5.8 assists, 1.5 steals, and he shot .442% from 3 point range for the season as Golden State went 36-46 and missed the playoffs. 2011–12 season In May of 2011 Curry had surgery on his right ankle to repair torn ligaments he got from multiple sprains during the 2010-11 season. Curry was ready to play by the start of the lockout-shortened 2011-12 season with his new head coach Mark Jackson. But he sprained his surgically repaired right ankle just days before the season started, during a exhibition game at Sacramento. He still started the season opener vs. the Clippers, but only had 4 points on 2-12 shooting. The next game vs. the Chicago Bulls, Curry had 21 points and 10 assists to lead the Warriors to a 99-91 victory, but rolled his right ankle and missed the next game. He came back for 3 games and sprained his right ankle again on January 4th and had to sit out 8 games. He returned January 20th for the next 16 games before he strained a tendon in his right foot in a game vs. the Phoenix Suns on February 22nd and was out for the next 4 games. On March 5th Curry returned vs. the Washington Wizards for 4 games before he had season ending arthroscopic surgery on his right ankle in April of 2012. The injury plagued season ended with Curry only seeing action in 26 of 66 games with averages of 14.7 points, 3.4 rebounds, 5.3 assists, 1.5 steals and he shot .455% from 3 point range. Golden State went 23-43 on the season and missed the playoffs. 2012–13 season After months of rehab he was ready for training camp. Despite another right ankle problem during the pre-season, Curry signed a 4 year $44 million dollar contract extension before the 2012-13 season started. Curry was ready for the start of the season and averaged over 20 points a game in the months of November and December. He missed 4 games in January due to his right ankle problems. He did play in 11 of 15 games in January and averaged 23.5 points and 6.3 assists in them. Curry had a very good February. He averaged 25.4 points and 6.9 assists for the month, including a big game on February 27, 2013, when Curry scored 54 points as the Warriors fell to the Knicks, 109-105. He shot 18 for 28 from the field, making a Warriors franchise-record 11 three pointers on 11 of 13 shooting from 3 point range. The 54 points Curry had was the third highest total by a Knicks opponent in the current Madison Square Garden, trailing Kobe Bryant's 61 points in February of 2009 and Michael Jordan's 55 points in March of 1995. His 54 points were also the most any player had recorded in the 2012–13 season to that point. The 11 3-pointers were good for second most all-time in one game, behind marks set by Kobe Bryant (1/7/03) and Donyell Marshall (3/13/05), who both hit 12 3-pointers in one game. On the final day of the regular season, Curry broke the NBA record for three pointers made in a single regular season. Curry finished the season with 272 made three pointers, three more than previous record holder Ray Allen. Warriors coach Mark Jackson called Curry and Klay Thompson the best shooting duo at the guard position in NBA history.The two combined made 483 three-pointers, the most ever by an NBA duo. Curry averaged 22.9 points, 4.0 rebounds, 6.9 assists, and 1.6 steals, and he shot 45.3% from 3 point range during the regular season. Golden State went 47–35, earning the sixth seed in the 2013 NBA Playoffs and a matchup with the Denver Nuggets in the first round. This is the first playoff series for Curry and many of his teammates. In Game 2 of the 2013 NBA Playoffs first round matchup with the Denver Nuggets, Curry recorded 30 points and 13 assists as the Warriors beat the Nuggets 131-117 and broke their franchise-best 24-game home winning streak. In Game 3 of the same series, Curry recorded 29 points and 11 assists to help rally the Warriors to a 110-108 victory against the Nuggets. NBA statistics Regular season :Correct as of March 9, 2013 NBA career highlights * NBA regular season leader for free-throw percentage: 2011 (.934) * Warriors franchise record holder for most three pointers made in a game (11): February 27, 2013 * Scored 54 points in losing effort against the New York Knicks Personal Curry appeared in a Burger King commercial with his father, Dell, at a very young age. His younger brother, Seth , played at Liberty University before transferring to Duke University. His sister Sydel is a high school senior and volleyball player at Charlotte Christian School (the same school Stephen and Seth went to); she also plays with the Carolina Union Volleyball Club's U18-1 Swerve team, and has committed to Elon University. Since 2009, Curry has lived in Oakland, California. He is also a practicing Christian and has written numerous Biblical verses on his footwear. On July 30, 2011, Curry married Ayesha Alexander in Charlotte, North Carolina. The two had met in a church youth group when they were 15 and 14. Curry is currently taking classes at Davidson College to finish his undergraduate degree in Sociology. On July 19, 2012, Curry's daughter, Riley, was born. See also * 2009 NCAA Men's Basketball All-Americans *List of NCAA Division I men's basketball career 3-point scoring leaders *List of NCAA Division I men's basketball season scoring leaders References External links *NBA.com Profile *Davidson College player profile *ESPN player profile *The Next Step For Steph *FIBA.com video interview